


Chekhov's Gun

by tinkity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alive Wilbur Soot, Animal Sacrifice, Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Heavy Angst, Rituals, Violence, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, oh shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkity/pseuds/tinkity
Summary: Wilbur is alive! But where's Tommy?
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Eret & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	Chekhov's Gun

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/jennablock_/status/1351660906288181250?s=19)
> 
> Please go follow them!
> 
> (au where jack and niki didn't plan on killing tommy)

January 21, 2021.

Ranboo hands Ghostbur both totems of undying. Ghostbur takes them in both his hands and turns his head to Eret who held a book in their hand as Fundy drew a pentagram on the ground and Philza placed white candles on each corner of the star.<

Tubbo was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Tommy.

"Okay, so, according to the book, you'll need to sit on the middle of the pentagram." Eret says, reading the ragged book.

"I-I don't know how to feel about this..." Ghostbur stuttered, staring at the pentagram.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Phil reassures.

_"For Fundy, Tommy and L'Manburg."_ Ghostbur thought. He let's out a sigh and walks over to the pentagram, sitting on the middle.

Ranboo comes back with an animal sacrifice. A fox. He ties it down to a fence in the ground, and pours a potion of paralysis. Ranboo teleports next to Fundy, far away from the actual ritual.

"Shall we start?" Eret asks, "Yes." Ghostbur nods, tightly gripping the totems of undying.

Eret heaves a breath before reading the revival ritual.

**"Oh mighty Gods Herobrine, Diamond, Shadow. Coming from the SMP, to the heavenly spirits above!"**

Phil grips the stake and kneels on the ground in front of the paralyzed fox. He raises the stake and—

Fundy covers his ears and looks at the ground, unwanting to hear the fox's cries.

**"Accept our humble offering for your gratitude. For death, may you give life!"**

Phil carves out the fox's heart, and stands up in front of Eret.

**"Gatekeepers of the underworld, hear us!"**

Phil places the heart in front of Ghostbur without stepping on the drawn pentagram

**"Hear our pleas. Here lies Wilbur Soot, a father, brother, and leader. Please, open thy gates of the underworld, let him cross through the line, bring him back to the overworld!"**

Light emits from the pentagram, slighty burning Ghostbur's skin.

Phil covers his eyes with his kimono sleeve.

The light dies down, and Phil lowers his arm. Eret layed on the floor, exhausted and unconscious with the book next to his head.

Phil nods to Fundy and Ranboo, letting them come over. Fundy and Ranboo carried Eret, letting her lay on a rock to rest.

"Wilbur?" Phil calls out, waving his hand through the grey fog. He waits for the smoke to die down before looking at the pentagram.

The pentagram was gone, and so were the candles and fox sacrifice.

"Wilbur!" Phil runs over to his son, holding him in his arms. He can finally touch him, that's a good start.

"Ugh." Wilbur groans, opening his eyes, and then closing them when he sees the sun.

Phil lifts his sleeve, blocking the sun so Wilbur could open his eyes properly.

"Wil, it- it worked!" Phil smiles, letting out an exhausted sigh. "Dad? Why are you bloody?" Wilbur asks, pointing at the blood smeared on his kimono.

"It's nothing." The older smiles and helps Wilbur on his feet.

"Fundy?" Wilbur calls out, recognizing the bright orange tail despite how far it was.

Fundy and Ranboo run over, smiling that the ritual was successful.

Wilbur pulls Fundy into a tight hug. Fundy returns it hesitantly. The two pull away and Wilbur gives Ranboo a nod.

"Phil?" He turns around, looking at the blonde. "Yeah?" He responds, picking out fox fur from his clothes.

"Where's Tommy and Tubbo?"

"Now that you say it, yeah. They weren't here for the ritual." Ranboo says, looking around the forest.

"Uh, I'm here, actually." Tubbo calls out from behind a tree, covered in blood and wounds and tears staining his cheeks.

"Wha- were you just standing there?" Wilbur laughs lightly to try and lift the mood.

"So where's Tommy?"

"He's- he's _dead._ "

"What? You're joking." Wilbur scoffs in hopes he was right. "I really fucking wish I was." Tubbo drags his calloused hands down his face.

"Oh, and I figured he'd want to give you this." Tubbo took out The Axe of Peace and Chekhov's Gun, handing them to Phil and Wilbur.

The two didn't respond, just staring at the damaged and bloody weapons in their hands.

"It was- it was Dream. Dream killed him and-"

"Where is Dream?" Wilbur asks, clenching his fists around the glowing crossbow.

"Sam said he's at the prison."

January 22, 2021.

"What are you plannin'?" Technoblade asks, stirring up coffee for the three of them. He and Phil let Wilbur stay at their place since Wilbur wasn't too content seeing everyone again.

"Kill Dream." He says and sipped on his coffee. "Yeah, we know that, but how?" Phil asks, preening his wings.

"I dunno." Wilbur says and stands up, walking over to his nearby house.

"Something's off, I just know it." Phil says to no one in particular.

"You think so? Maybe somethin' messed up in the ritual?" The piglin sits across the older, warming his hands around the mug.

"Now that I think of it, Eret did mention Herobrine." Phil says, staring at the table in thought.

"Let's just see how it works out."

January 31, 2021.

Niki planned a welcome back party where they would ignore all fights and celebrate Wilbur's return. Everyone was invited, even Dream, Technoblade, and Red Skeppy.

Wilbur held the red cup in his hand, occasionally sipping the punch.

"Everyone! Thank you for coming to this party in which we celebrate the return of a leader, Wilbur Soot! Enjoy the rest of your nights!" Niki smiles, blasting the music once again.

Wilbur pressed a button on the table, watching as smoke filled the room along with the noises of distress and surprise.

He grabs a gas mask from his inventory and takes out his crossbow, before squinting his eyes to look for Dream.

The bright green hoodie was easy to spot, considering how bright it was contrasting with the dark grey fog.

Wilbur reloads his crossbow, firing several rounds into Dream legs and chest. He watches him fall onto his knees, clutching at his stomach.

The fog starts to die down and Wilbur takes his time to remove his mask.

Dream takes this time to tackle him on the ground with a knife, hitting the crossbow from his hands.

Wilbur let's out a distressed noise, trying to push back Dream's knife away from his face with force.

As the steel dagger inched closer and closer to his face, Dream falls limp along with the loud gunshots. Wilbur pushes him off and takes Dream's dagger, stabbing his heart.

A loud thud echoed around the room, catching Wilbur's attention. He looked up to the side where the crossbow had been dropped.

Sapnap backed away from the crossbow he had dropper before running out of the party hall.

The room stayed silent before Niki ran to Wilbur, frantically checking if he had any injuries.

She hands him a potion of regeneration and he drinks down the pink liquid, feeling drowsy and tired.

Technoblade and Phil helped him up, exiting the party hall with Ranboo and Tubbo trailing behind.

They went into an empty Woodland Mansion in the woods, resting there until Wilbur was ready to get back on his feet.

Wilbur layed on a bed, closing his eyes to get sleep.

"Hey Techno?" Phil calls out as the two walked into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"I figured that I should give you this. Tubbo said Tommy used it when he fought Dream." Phil hands him The Axe of Peace to which Technoblade gladly accepted.

"Stupid kid." Technoblade laughs lightly.

February 01, 2021

Tubbo wasn't doing well.

He layed on the roof of the mansion, staring idly at the bright stars as rain poured down.

Tommy's dead. Who is there left to fight for?

He holds both compasses to his chest, smiling to himself.

Tubbo let's himself cry with the rain.

Wilbur wasn't doing well either. He didn't sleep.

2 am, the blinking clock said. Wilbur never took his eyes off it.

Was this what the ritual meant? For death may you give life? Did they not accept the animal, but instead took Tommy as the sacrifice?

"Fuck!" Wilbur yells, banging at the pillow on his lap in distress, and then burying his face in his hands.

He walks over to the jukebox, putting in Tommy's Chrip disc.

"A symbol of hope, huh? Funny." Wilbur says to himself and sat back on his bed.

He let's out a shaky sigh, before bringing his knees to his chest.

"Fucking idiot. Why couldn't you have just stayed on Earth?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this was anti-climactic! I'm not all that creative when it comes to death stuff
> 
> I was also planning on making this longer but I kinds got tired bc I had to do it in between school stuff lol


End file.
